


Five Steps for Surviving Brunch

by queen_of_hells_bells



Series: The Five-Step Guide [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Brunch, Cas isn't really a dick this time, F/M, I want to be her, Jess is amazing, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, She's adorable, sam and jess have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_hells_bells/pseuds/queen_of_hells_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas back to Sam and Jess' place for brunch. </p><p>Part four of a WIP series, and you should really read the other parts first if you want to truly understand the deeper meaning (yeah right) of the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Steps for Surviving Brunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirkatManor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirkatManor/gifts).



Step One: Remember that your sister-in-law is psychic.

“What did you do?” Jess’ voice had been loud on the other end of the line, her fondly exasperated tone making Dean smile.

“Well hello to you too, young Jessica. And how are we this morning?” Her snort made him laugh. “And I haven’t done anything, just wanted to let you guys know that I’m bringing--” He’d meant to say Cas, he really had, but he just hadn’t been able to do it. Sue him. “I’m bringing someone with me tomorrow. Didn’t wanna shock y’all or anything.”

The silence on the line had been deafening, until Jess had finally cleared her throat. “Someone?”

“Yes, someone. Bye. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“De--” He’d hung up the phone before she could finish her sentence. Had it been childish? Vaguely. Was is cowardly? Yeah. Would he do it again? Absolutely.

Sighing, Dean had dropped his head to the kitchen counter, wondering quietly if he’d made a huge mistake.

Three hours later, when Jess sent him a text saying ‘dont worry. i made sam promise not to kill him :)’, he’d decided that he had.

Step Two: Let the kid lead him in.

It is a universally acknowledged fact that nine-year-old children are rather horrid. What is less acknowledged (but still very true) is that nine-year-old _girls_ should all be spies. All they have to do is smile and your whole day gets better; if they bat your eyelashes you suddenly find yourself buying a pony. Seriously, the things big brown eyes can do to a person is terrifying.

Which was why Dean was harnessing the power of Lili to work against his brother.

Lili hadn’t seemed particularly enthused when she saw Cas sitting in baby’s shotgun seat (Dean feared for a moment that the girl had forgotten ‘Unca Cas’), but after a moment’s thought, her eyes lit up and she smiled brighter than the light from a thousand suns. “Uncle Cas, you’re back!” She’d sounded so happy that Dean hadn’t even been able to flinch at the familiar greeting of the man.

But Cas had no such compunctions. Leaping out of the car, he’d grabbed her up in a hug, spinning the girl’s small body around the way he’d done three years ago. Settling her down, he waited for her giggles to subside before he spoke. “You’ve gotten heavy, Lilibug.” Dean grinned at Cas’ use of his old nickname for her, watching her pretend to scowl at him.

“‘Course I did. I growed. I’m _nine_ now.”

“Nine? Whew.” Cas wiped a hand across his forehead. “You’re getting old. I’ll have to call you Lilian soon.”

The girl shriek in protest before grabbing Cas’  hand and pulling him into the house, talking mile-a-minute about how much her collection of dinosaurs had grown.

Step Three: Pretend that everything happening is completely normal.

Brunch was awkward from the start. Of course Jess and Sam played host and hostess perfectly, but their smiles toward Cas were just shy of genuine--a tad bit too cold--and Sam nearly broke a plate when he saw Cas kiss Dean’s cheek.

It probably didn’t help matters that Dean refused to explain anything, instead quietly insisting that he would tell them later.

They kept exchanging meaningful glances when they thought Dean wasn’t looking, but he’d definitely interrupted a heated debate on the subject--Jess appeared to be once again convincing Sam not to strangle Cas--but he’d just smiled cheerfully and gave them an update on the game.

His plan (he thought) was to just act completely normal, and hope that Sam would just let it go.

Step Four: Eavesdrop on your brother.

“--he wouldn’t let me!” He knew it, he _knew_ it! _That_ was where Cas had disappeared to > a locked room with Sam, who was likely threatening him. Dean had half a mind to shove open the door and--

“Why?” Why what? What were they talking about? Dean, obviously, but _about_ him? Glancing up and down the hallway, he shuffled minutely closer to the door.

“Why? Because he loves you, you ass. And because you don’t love him. He told me--God, Cas, you were his first relationship since college, you were his first _guy_ , and he was going to--”

“Dean’s not gay?” Dean snorted. Of _course_ that’s what Cas would get from that. “Just--he seems--uh, I figured..it’s just that he--”

Sam laughed, the sound dry and hollow through the wood door. “No, Cas, you were definitely his first guy. And the first he was prepared to propose to.”

“I was his first?” The words sound shocked, though why Cas would be surprised by that Dean didn’t know.

“Yeah, you were--what do you mean ‘was’--he didn’t-oh my God, he did.” Cas must have nodded or something, because there was a pause before Sam responded, his voice lawerly and calculating.

Dean knew that voice. Dean _hated_ that voice.

“Let me get this straight. Dean proposed, and _then_ you left him?” There was a short silence, and then the sudden thump of something hitting flesh.

Dean weighed his options, then stood and slunk back downstairs to join Jess and Lili.

Step Five: Quietly embrace that even though everything went badly, it apparently went great.

“Stay safe, bucko.” The words were whispered in Dean’s ear as Jess leaned into Dean’s hug, the customary goodbye as familiar as baby’s purr.

Pulling back, Dean grinned at her. “I’ll see you next week, beautiful.” Suddenly, an arm slid behind Dean’s back, and he turned to see Cas looking up at him, the skin around his right eye just beginning to purple.

They stared at each other for a moment before Cas broke the spell to smirk at Jess. “Actually, beautiful, _we’ll_ see you next week.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babe. Didja like it?


End file.
